Wątek:Benio1230 pl/@comment-9071649-20150217214741
Odpowiedź na forum szkód Uni Eurpejskiej i wizji spłacania "dotacji" - Otóż Sądze że lekartwem jest uciekcza z Uni i łagodzenie stosunków z rosją zanim z UE wyjdzie wielka brytania . Należy przywrócić dawne idee i zniszczyć socjalny system który jak widać działa nam na szkodę - dotacje i ich spłata NIE jest dla polski możliwa bez burdelu gospodarczego takiego jak w niemczech w 39. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Hitlera nie wymówimy nikomu wojny by uchronić się przed spłatą długów gdyż jesteśmy tak słabym państwem w którym urzędników jest więcej niż wojska . Należy Pozbyć się Socjalu i Uciec z UNi która i tak się rozpadnie , jedynie pozostawiając silne niemcy u naszych granic . Należy Wprwadzić poglądy Prawicy która działała przez tysiące lat na świecie i zacząć pracować . Dać wolność rynkowi i nie zajmować się tworzeniem nowych miejsc pracy jak sugerowano powyżej . Zroumcie - by utworzyć sztucznie miejsce pracy trzeba mieć pieniądze , a pieniądze pozyskiwane są z podatków - jak mocno obniżyły by się podatki a nawet niektóre by zostały zniesione gdyby nagle nie tworzyć nowych miejsc pracy ? Wtedy firmy zaczeły by łatwiej sprzedawać swój towar i pozykiwać zyski unikając podatków przy czym same w miare rozwoju tworzyć miejsca pracy . Musimy znieść wszystkie oznaki socjalizmu i absolutnie wszystkie partie lewicowe których poglądy sięgają faszstowskich poglądów niemiec Adolfa Hitlera oraz Komunistycznych poglądów rodem z Rosji za Stalina czy Lemina - Czyli przestać wspierać partie robotnicze i dbając o "ludzi pracy" . Bo dbając o ludzi pracy - nie dba się o nich wcale , związki zawodowe domagające się pieniędzy jako pracownicy dostają podwyżki lecz te idą z podatków i obciążają gospodarkę przez co ceny idą w górę na czym zyskuje % rząd , przez co ci sami robotnicy któźi wywalyli bohatersko swoje grosze - stacą drugie tyle jako konsumęci idąc kupić buty do sklepu . Ludzie nie mają pojęcia że interes Uni jest sprzeczny z myśleniem Eurofascynatów . Unia nie powstała by państwa po 2 wojnie światowej odrzyły - powstała bo nadarzyła się okazja by raz na zawsze powstrzymać ich rozwój i zniszczyć ją od środka pozostawiając silne niemcy - a wszystko to przez polityke psudo naukowców i ekologów , wyłudzających pieniądze na walkę z globalnym ociepleniem pochłaniającym olbrzymie koszty . Jednak ci ludzie nie przewidzieli że światowe mocatswa nie podpiszą z nimi porozumienia więc pod pretekstem zjednoczenia chce niszczyć od środka kraje Europejskie . Wartość Europy spada z każdym dniem - przez celową politykę ludzi wyznających zerowy wzrost który ma uratować ziemie przed przeludniem i przegrzaniem , Europa Umiera , my biali ludzie jesteśmy kolonizowani przez inne rasy które osiągneły wyższy poziom w swoim świecie pozostawiając Europe w pod względem wartości i kolonizyjąc ją . Ci ludzie są i Satanistami i Ekologami i psudo Niemiecką Burszuazją , sprowadzą na nas Islam ktory kolonizuje nardoy ukrywając się pod szyldem religi pokoju . Świat nie jest świadomy zagrożeń płynących z storny Uni - jednak ta się rozpadnie gdyż nigdy nie miała prawa się utrzymać i pwostać z przyjętymi przez nich wartościami . Niestety pociągnie na dno europe i pozstawi ją w stanie najkrytyczniejszym od tysięcy lat . Dobrobyt Podchodzi z Pracy - a nie z dotacji . Celem Uni jest zniszczyć kraje pod jej "ochroną" , by straciły swoje wartości . Dotacje są przykrywką , ceną za nią jest ogromna - od 2009 roku Polska jest Kolonią Uni Europejskiej i Utraciła Suwerność gdy zdrajca Kaczyński podpisał w Lizbonie traktat Lizboński . Więkrzość środków Uni w naszym kraju idzie na rewizje granic by zabezpieczyć się przed terenem Rosji która z Uni się Wycofała . Unia Europejska uczyniła z nas nieowlników , tylko silne państwa odmówiły Uni , a inne uciekają z niej jak najszybciej jest to możliwe . Musimy Uciec z niej pierwsi zanim wycofa się Anglia gdyż później będzie zbyt trudno . Musimy się wycofać zanim nakradną nasi władcy więcej Dotacji i nas zrujnują . Unia EUropejska od Samego Początku robiła wszystko by niszczyć polską gospodarkę hamując jej wzrost do +1% . Cała Europa jest aktułalnie na - . Nasi Politycy chcą nam wmówić że jesteśmy zieloną wyspą , mamy szanse jeszcze na ratunek . Żadne Mocarstwo nie należało nigdy do Uni Europejskiej , nawet Niemcy są aktułalnie na rowoju - 2 % po mimu doskonałych fachowców i dostępu do technologi . Nie da się funkcjonować w ustorju niewoliczym , ustrój niewolniczy zawsze jest nie wydajny gospodarczo .